Forgotten promise
by Alice-Baskerville125
Summary: There is a new girl at Cross Academy. But with no interest in the Night Class shiki get's an interest in her? What will she do, fall in love or ignore him and her past? Shiki/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people,**

**New author here! This is my first story so please not to much bad command. I am not really good at english so sorry if you see anything spelt wrong. I just had to do a story about Shiki. He can be a bit OOC but I just want him to be a bit caring. And for the Shiki/Rima fans. I'm sorry! Well I don't know what to say anymore so enjoy!  
**

**PS: I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT! JUST MY OCS!  
**

**Here the first chapter. ;-)**

* * *

** (SAKURA'S POV)**

It was a sunny and I was waiting in front of the entrance of Cross Academy when petals from the Sakura tree were flying all over the place and I was watching them with pleasure. It made me remember something my mother used to say. '_You are just like a petal, flying above your future_. _But you_ _are also different __from it because you get to choose your own future.'_

''I wish you were her mom.'' I whispert sadly. Making sure my new mother didn't hear me.

Sakura Hanakimi is a girl who is adopted by her new mom. She doesn't remember anything from her past. It is because her new mom told her she was adopted or else she thought it was her real mom. She didn't have anything from her parent except a necklace with her name on it. She also didn't knew how they lookt like. She is now 16 and her new mother was sending her to a new school because of some difficulties at her old one. Sakura wasn't really a social person and didn't talk very much. And going to a new school didn't really matter to her.

''Well here are your suitcases and handbag.'' my 'mother' said. ''Now you can go in and meet new people.''

''Thanks 'mom' and I will see you at the holidays again.'' I said.

''Yeah, can't wait to hear what you have been doing and if you had made any friends!'' my mom said cheerfully.

''Can't wait to tell you than.'' I said sarcastic. ''I have to go now or else I will be late.'' I said when my mom gave her a bear hug.''I'm going to miss you sweety!'' She sobbed loudly.

''Mom can't breathe!.'' I said when my mom let go of her.''Sorry I'm just going to miss you a lot Sakura!'' my mother yeld still sobbing.

''I''m going to miss you to.'' I said trying to keep the sarcasm from coming out.  
''Well go before I change my mind.'' my mom said sobbing even louder than before.''okay, bye mom'' I said waving at my mom.

The gate openend and I walkt, waving a last time to my mom and hearing a lot of screaming and yelling.'What the hell is going on?' I thought. Sudenly a girl ran to me.''Watch-!''.

''I'm so sorry! I was in a hurry so I didn't see were I was going. I'm really sorry!.'' The girl said as she stood up.''Here let me help you.'' She held out her hand. I took it as I said ''It's okay, but why were you running?''

''Do you see the crowd over there? I was running because else I would be pulled in there.'' She said as I lookt at the crowd.''Why are they there anyway?'' I asked.''It's because of the Night Class are beautiful to say the least so everyone is gathering there to see them.I don't really like them so I don't go and run to my room so I don't hear them, believe me when you hear them every day you will get sick of it.''She said glaring at the yelling crowd.

''I am here for like 10 minutes and I am already sick of them.''I said also glaring at them.''I like you already.I'm Hitomi Kazamano nice to meet you.''She held out her hand.''Sakura Hanakimi, nice to meet you to.'' I said shaking her hand.''Do you want me to help you find your room and stuff?''She asked.''Sure thanks, I need to find the chairman of the school to know where my room is.'' I said.''Ow, come on I'll take you the chairman.'' We were walking to the crowd when the gate opend.''Ow no!''Hitomi said.''What's wrong?''I asked confused.''Look the gate opened so the night class will come out and then the crowd gets even louder!''she yeld because the crowd was getting louder.

And there they were, the night class. 'I have to admit they are beautiful but not that you need to scream so loud for, is it?' I thought. At front there was a tall boy with brown hair and red eyes with a small smile at his face with a girl with really long hair standing protective next to him. After them a guy with blond hair and blue eyes talking to the girls and a guy who lookt really anoyed with the guy next to him. Then you had another blond but with green eyes also smiling at the girls. And at last you had a girl with orange hair in two ponytails with a bored expression and a guy with reddish hair and blue eyes also with the same bored expression. 'Has to be a couple.'I thought.

''ohw there you have them.' 'Hitomi said glaring at the night class.''I wanna go, do we have to go throw the crowd?'' I asked annoyed by there yelling. ''Yeah, there is no other way to the chairman's office so be prepaired.'' she said and started walking.'Why me?!' I thought and also started walking to the crowd.''Sorry, need to go through.'' I said.

Then I got pushed to where the night class where walking. I closed my eyes and waited for the smack but it didn't happing when I realized that two strong hands where holding me. I looked up and saw the guy with the boring expression.''You okay?'' he asked.''Yeah I'm okay, thanks.'' I said pushing him away from me. I looked around and saw Hitomi running up to me.''Hey, you okay?'' she asked. ''I'm fine.'' I said smiling. I turned around to look at the guy who helped me and said: ''Thanks for helping me, I owe you.''. ''It's okay. Are you a new student?''he asked. ''Yeah, and I need to go to the chairman's office.'' I said looking at Hitomi and she looked at me with an expression that said 'I WANNA GO!'. I smiled at her and said to the boy: ''I have to go to the chairman's office, so anyway thanks again for helping me.''. I started to get by suitcase when another night class student walked up to me. '' Maybe it's better if you two walk with us, you know with the crowd and all.'' the guy with blond hair and green eyes said. I looked at Hitomi but she didn't seem to listen. ''Sure thanks.'' I said to him.

As we were walking Hitomi whispered: ''Why are we walking with them I feel like trowing up.''. '' Calm down we just walk with them till we are at the chairman's office.'' I laughed at her statement. ''Then let it be fast.'' she said glaring at them.

When we were close to the chairman's office Hitomi said: ''The chairman's office is over there so let's go.''. '' Ow oke, let's go.'' I said than turning to the guy with the reddish hair and the bored expression. '' I have to go, but thanks for saving me back there. I'm Sakura Hanakimi by the way.'' He looked at me and said: '' It's okay just watch out a bit they can be rude. And I'm Senri Shiki.'' ''Well nice meeting you shiki.'' I said. Then I saw Hitomi running of. ''Hey wait for me!'' I said running after her.

**( SHIKI POV)**

'That girl sure is weird. Every girl in this school falls for us, but she more seems to hate us. And her friend to.' I thought. ''Shiki hurry up we''ll be late.'' my best friend ,Rima said. ''I'll be right there.'' I said. 'Ow well that girl sure seems like fun, like the other day class girls.' I thought walking to Rima. Later in class I was still thinking about her. But why?

* * *

**So what do you think? Tell me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai! I'm back! **

**I was thinking to put a new chapter every week so I get to think about the chapter a while. And because I'm lazy.  
**

**So here is chapter 2. Enjoy!**

* * *

** (SAKURA POV)**

[ONE WEEK LATER]

I have been at Cross Academy for a week has been really fun.I have met new people and I am sharing a room with Hitomi because she didn't had a roommate. Everything seems to be fine, except for the night class of course. It is really hard to have a class full of hyper fan girls every day *sigh*.And here I am at turnover watching Yuuki getting pushed on the ground.

' Should I help her?' I thought.'Why not, it must be hard for her to do this anyway.' I waked over to Yuuki and helped her up. ''Hey!'' I shouted at the girls. ''Stop the screaming and go back to your dorm, you are hurting my ears!The night class have better things to do than talk to girls like you!'' They all looked really shocked and slowly started walking away. ''Are you alright Yuuki?'' I asked. ''Yeah, I'm fine and thanks for helping me.'' she said smiling. ''It's okay.'' I said smiling back. I kept talking with Yuuki for a while. 'She really is a nice girl. Maybe I should talk to her some more.' I thought smiling at Yuuki. She smiled back and we started talking again.

** (SKIKI POV)**

I saw the girl from before yelling at the day class. 'I should thank her for scaring them off. Its much quieter now.' 'What was her name again? I'll just ask.'I thought walking up to her. ''Hey'' I said tapping her shoulder. She jumped up and turned around.

''Jezus! You gave me a fright!'' she shouted looking at me.''Sorry.'' I said showing a small smile.''Is there something you want?'' she asked.''Yeah I wanted to thank you for scaring of the day class girls, they are really annoying.'' I said sighning.'' Ow it's okay I was just helping Yuuki.'' she said.'' Ow and I wanted to ask your name because I forgot.'' I said ''Well my name is Hanakimi Sakura, and now you ask I forgot yours to.'' she said smiling embarrased. '' My name is Shiki Senri, but you can call me Senri.'' ''Well nice meeting you again Senri-kun.''she said smiling.I smiled back. We talked a little more before Rima started calling me.''Well I have to go. See you later Sakura.'' I said walking away. ''Yeah. See you later, Senri-kun.'' she called back.

''Hey, why do you keep talking to the girl. She is from the day class you know.'' Rima said annoyed. ''Yeah, so? She is different than the other day class girls. And easier to talk to.'' I said.'' You don't know that befor you know it she will turn in a fan girl.'' she said '' I don't think so. It's like she doesn't have interest in any of us.'' I said thinking about her '' Well you better stay away from her.'' she said.''Why? She doesn't know our secret so what is the problem?'' I said getting irritated.'' Just don't.'' she said walking away.'What's with her?' I thought walking to class alone.

** (HITOMI POV)**

**'**Where is she?'I thought when the door opened.''Hey Hitomi-chan.'' Sakura said walking in the room.''Hey, where were you? I said sitting up on the bed."Ow I was at turnover helping Yuuki .'' she said putting her stuff on the ground.''Why help?''I asked confused. ''Because the girls keep pushing Yuuki and I felt bad for her.'' she said sitting on her bed.''Ow oke. Did you see any of the night class?'' I asked. ''Yeah of course.'' she said.''Did you ...um...also see... um..''.

** (SAKURA POV)**

''Go one.'' I said.'Does she like one of the night class boys?' I thought looking at Hitomi.''Um.. did you see...um..''she said again. ''Ow come on just say who you like already!'' I screamed at her.''What?! I don't like any on the night class!'' she said blushing madly ''Ow yeah, then why are you blushing?'' I asked smirking.''Huh? Okay... I like Ichijo-sempai.'' she said still blushing.'' ''Ichijo-sempai? Ow you mean the one with blond hair and green eyes?!''I just nodded.''Yeaay! I knew you liked on of then!'' I shouted.

''So, do you like one of them?'' she asked. 'Do I like one of them?'. ''Nope, don't like any of them.'' I said ''Yeah right. Everybody likes one of them.'' she said. ''Well I don't.'' I said shaking my head. ''Yeah right.'' she said smirking. ''I don't!'' I said getting irritated. ''Okay, say what you want. But I will find out who you like.'' she said and walked to the bathroom. 'Why doesn't she believe me?' I thougth. ' I don't like any of ?' I kept thinking but nobody camein my mind. When I was about to stop thinking about it Senri-kun came in mind. 'Do I like him?'. 'No, we are just friends.' I kept thinking to myself.

* * *

**Well this is it for now. I know it's short but I will work on it so. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry! SORRY,SORRY,SORRY,SORRY,SORRY,SORRY AND AGAIN SORRY! I know I haven't been uploading in like months. I wanted to but my grades are not the best so my mom took my laptop so I couldn't upload. I am so sorry. I will now try to upload at least once every two weeks. TRY! Because I have a habit to not do my work so. And I'm very very lazy. But I'll try.  
**

**So enough blabbing and here is chapter 3!**

**enjoy :)**

* * *

** (SAKURA POV)**

I keep thinking at what Hitomi said. Do I really like someone from the night class? It was litterly stressing me and Hitomi wasn't really helping me either. She kept saying names from boys of the night class and every time I said no she would pout and say ' I'll find out who you like, sooner or later.'And then walk away.I don't get why she is making such a fuss out of this.I just don't like anyone of the night class. So what!

I have been spending a lot of time with Senri-kun lately. He doesn't talk very much and always keeps that boring look on his face. But I'm fine with it, he's not like any of the other guys of the night class who always flirt with the day class and he's a good listener. His best friend,Rima Toya, doesn't really seem to like me. Every time I talk with him she seems to glare at me with fury in her eyes.I just shake it off. It's probably just nothing.

Now here I am wating for the gates to open with Hitomi who dragged me here to watch Ichijo-sempai. She has been talking about him a lot lately, she must have a really big crush on him. Not that I care about that, as long as she doesn't talk to much about him I'm fine with it. He seems like a fun guy to me, compared to that Aido guy he's such a flirt. He keeps asking girls for blood type, I mean really?!

Ow great the gates are open let's hope I'm not deaf at the end of this *sigh*.

**(SHIKI POV)**

'Oh great the fans. Don't they get tired of this?' I thought sighing. I walked to the gates together with Rima. That was when I saw her again. Sakura, looking all annoyed. She isn't like any other one of day class. Heck, she doesn't even seem to like us. She seems to have more interest in making friends instead of being our fan. But I have this weird feeling that I have met her before. But when and why don't I remember?

When she saw me looking she waved with a small smile.' Yeah, really not like the others.' I thought waving back with the same smile.

**(RIMA POV)**

'Fans again' I thought looking at Shiki. He was waving at someone. And smiling? I looked at the direction he was waving and saw that Sakura girl again. How I hate her. She is just new here and already has the attention of Shiki. He doesn't even seem to have attention to me or the others, but he does to her? He even allows her to call him ' Senri '. He won't even let me call him that. And I have know him for years. I glared at her when she was smiling at Shiki.

There is no way I will let her steal Shiki from me. He's mine and mine only. And there is no way I will just give him to some human.

**(SAKURA POV)**

I was just waving at Senri-kun when I saw Rima glaring at me again. I don't know what I did wrong but she just doesn't really like me. Senri-kun was walking to me with a small smile on his face.

''Hey Sakura.'' he said smiling a bit. ''Hello Senri-kun, how are you?'' I asked smiling back. ''Fine I guess, could be better.'' he said. ''Why that?'' I asked confused. ''I'm getting a headache from all that screaming.'' he said sighning. ''Oh haha, what do you think of me I'm standing right next to them.'' I said glaring at them. ''If your irritated by it then what are you doing here?'' he asked. ''My idiot roommate dragged me here.'' I said signing. ''Oh, well good luck, I have to get to class.'' he said walking way.''okay, bye.'' I said. He just waved back.

I was looking at his back when I felt someone pulling at my arm. I turned and saw Hitomi.''What is it?'' I asked her.''Let's run for it.'' she said pulling my arm again.''Why?'' I asked confused with her sudden rush.''Well not all the girls get the chance to talk with the night class boys, so when someone does they don't really like.''she said pointing at the glaring day class girls. And just my luck,they were all glaring at me. ''Oh, let's run then.'' I said running as fast as I could with Hitomi right next to me.

'Great, just what I need. Crazy fan girls following me around.' I thought looking behind me. They all looked furious at me.'Can this get any worse?' I thought to myself.

'Let's hope we still life after this.'

* * *

**Reviews please!**


End file.
